puppyinmypocketfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Eve
Eve is a black-and-white Tuxedo (Felis crinitus) cat with brown eyes. She was Ava's best friend when they were really young (not knowing that they're related). When Ava returned from the Big City, Eve decided to leave Ontavia for the Pocket Kingdom. She eventually became one of Eva's closest friends as well. Ava entrusted her with the Forever Friendship, though she hardly ever uses it anymore. Her favourite colour is dark blue. She is also named Pocket Kingdom Ambassador to Ontavia. Appearance and Personality Eve is mostly black with white paws and a white blaze going from her forehead to her chest and she has brown eyes. She is thought to be a tuxedo cat. She is very kind to everyone. She loves funny things and has a good sense of humor herself. Her humor mostly revolves around Schadenfreude. She can be quite cheeky when she wants to be. She is not athletic or fast. She loves singing her favourite songs, and yet, though it's her dream to be some kind of concert instrumentalist, she can't play a single instrument. 'Relationships' In general, Eve has a good relationship with just about anybody. Coming soon? Forever Friendship Main article: Forever Friendship She has a golden heart jewel called the “Forever Friendship”. It’s unknown what it’s true purpose is, but it has the abilities to gently levitate things and the ability to seal and fix broken items. It formed based on the golden flowers that grew after every friendship ceremony. There’s also the possibility that it’s sentient, as it spoke once, but never spoke any other times. Voice Headcanon Voice: Eden Sher Trivia *She was the first OC created by PuppyInMyPocket4ever (now known as Surprise1), has been on the wiki since its start and has gone through many, many absurd changes. *Back then, she was outgoing and extroverted, and had the ability to break the fourth wall. This has been toned down. *While her name is similar to Eva's, she's not related to the Tomlins (the Pocket Kingdom royal family dynasty) in any way. However, she is related to Ava and Eva's father, King Leon, as her mother is Queen Darci, his sister. *Her pose and colors are Eva's (the latter being inverted), while the blaze belongs to Balloon. *Even though she believes Tera exists, she doesn't worship her directly. *According to VanillaFlare, she believes Eve abandoned her royal life to become a commoner in the Pocket Kingdom because she wanted to have a normal life. Gallery EveSims.png Alex and Eve.jpg Eve's picture of Ava.jpg Eve.jpg Eve2.png|Eve wearing the Forever Friendship. Eve3.png Eve in her special collar.png Eve and Willis are friends.. Or is there more.png Eve and Willis.png Eve in her Halloween bat costume.png|Eve’s All Spirits' Night bat costume Eve.png|Eve wearing the new pink collar Willis gave her. Willis and Eve sleeping at the fountain.png|Willis and Eve sleeping beside the Magic Fountain. Eve in her current collar.png|Eve wearing the new collar Willis gave her. Eve wearing her favourite Christmas bow collar.png|Eve wearing her favourite Winter Flame bow collar. Eve in her Christmas collar.png|Eve wearing her Winter Flame bow collar a second time. Eve so beautiful.jpg|Eve's face, side view. Eve in her Christmas scarf.png|Eve wearing the Winter Flame scarf Willis gave her. 183px-Eve_wearing_her_favourite_Christmas_bow_collar.png|Eve wearing her New Year's Eve party dress. Lisa-frank.jpg Eve.PNG EveinKittenCreator.jpg ItsEve.jpg|Created in Kitten Maker 9BD3B20C-18EB-4B6E-8EF3-EAFF09B9A212.jpeg|What live action Eve would look like EveCreateaCat.png Eve: "Super Smash Bros. Brawl" Version Eve: "Pocketville: Rise of the Blood Moon" Version Eve is one of the main characters of the series, and she, as well as the other citizens of the Pocket Kingdom, transform into anthropomorphic animals when the barrier between dimensions breaks due to an extremely powerful villain. Most Dominant Element: Storm Appearance: Black fur, short black hair, white muzzle, white on the neck, white hands, brown eyes Outfit: A black, long-sleeved top with a white collar and gold accents around the elbows, matching black pants with gold accents around the knees, and white boots with gold, lightning-bolt-shaped designs on the sides. Powers: Lightning Strike (She summons multiple lightning bolts that each appear in a singular line, which is helpful for striking multiple opponents. This attack does around 80% damage in-game.) Thunder Charge (She creates lightning energy from her wand that can can raise her group's attack status.) Whirlwind (She creates large winds that come straight from her wand and they cause nearby opponents to be sent flying and eventually take damage. This attack does around 90% damage in-game.) Jinx (She summons a lightning bolt that is targeted at the opponent. When struck, not only does the attack does damage to the opponent, but it can also cause a status change to them as well. This attack does around 60% damage. plus status change: poison, burn, asleep, dizzy, etc in-game.) Ultra Attack: Mega Hurricane (She creates an enormous hurricane that wipes out any enemies it hits. On rare occasions this attack can insta-kill. This attack does around 300% damage in-game.)Category:Article list Category:Feline Category:Pocketville citizens Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Canidance for becoming canon. Category:Royalty Category:Rise of the Blood Moon Characters Category:Princess Category:Married Characters Category:The Amazing Adventures in the Pocket Kingdom Characters Category:Surprise1 Fanon Category:Ambassador